A few hours off
by gwen24
Summary: Danny is trying to get Lindsay out of the apartment for a few hours. What will happen.:P DL fluff with the one and only Lucy.:D between 5x23 and 5x24. enjoy.;


**a/n: hello people.:) here is my latest work. boy do i get inspired on the metro.:P hope you like.;)**

**A few hours off**

"Come on Linds', I can take care of her for an afternoon. Take the time for yourself. No diapers, no bottles, no cries, just you. Me and Luce need some alone time anyway." Danny explained smirking. He had been trying to get her out of the apartment for half an hour but she was being stubborn. It wasn't that Lindsay didn't trust Danny with their daughter, far from it. No, that wasn't it -- she was reluctant because until then, she hadn't been apart from Lucy since they had brought her back from the hospital. And Lindsay wasn't sure she could survive without her baby girl, even for just a few hours. Danny was adorable though, trying to get her to spend time on herself because he knew she needed it. She couldn't deny it would do her some good to get out.

"Nothing's gonna happen to her, I promise."

"I know that Dan." Lindsay answered sighing.

"So what's the problem?" he asked. Danny was quite confused as to why she was so adamantly refusing his offer. Didn't she trust him enough to care for Lucy on his own? Yes it would be the first time since her birth but he was confident he would and could manage.

"I'm gonna miss her," Lindsay finally admitted in a whisper as she stroked the sleeping baby's hair. Lucy was sound asleep in her bassinet, oblivious of her surroundings and the people around her.

"And we'll miss you too Linds'. But I really think you need a break. It's just a couple of hours, do something fun and you won't see time go by." Danny said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Lindsay leaned into the embrace, resting her head back on the crook of his neck.

"You'll answer the phone right away if I call?" she inquired.

"I'll answer as fast as I can _when _you call," Danny replied insisting on that simple word, having no doubt she would be calling to check up on father and daughter. Finally convinced and ready to go, Lindsay left the apartment, albeit after a ten-minute long goodbye to Lucy, who was securely held by her father.

"Alright, baby girl, it's just you and me, now." Danny announced and chuckled at the blank gaze he got in response. He carried her to her room where she had barely been, given she was currently sleeping in his and Lindsay's room. Lindsay decided that when she got back from the hospital the previous week, stating it was easier that way than to go back and forth and it could save them some precious minutes of sleep. Danny had agreed, all the while thinking that his wife had trouble separating herself from their daughter. Today was only further proof of that. However, he couldn't blame her since he himself was more than reluctant to get to work everyday and miss hours of her life.

The room was painted with a light lilac-purple color, Danny had done that as a surprise for Lindsay when she came home from Montana. Before she left, they had agreed on a light green color because Lucy was being stubborn during the ultrasounds. But after Lindsay had texted him with the news, Danny remembered how Lindsay had picked out a color for each sex in the hopes of finding out before they had to paint the room. They hadn't, yet Danny had taken it upon himself to redo the whole room to fit his new daughter. And it was definitely worth the effort when he had witnessed Lindsay's whole face light up as she gazed at the room. Those kind of smiles from her made everything worthwhile in his book.

Danny walked up to the changing table and grabbed the baby mat that was on it. He placed it on the floor in the middle of the room before gingerly putting the baby on it. He laid down next to her and watched her silently.

"God, you're beautiful, Lucy." Danny whispered after a few minutes. "Now, don't tell your ma I ever said that cause I'll deny it but you're even more gorgeous than her." He admitted almost shameful.

Lucy kicked her feet in response and whimpered as if not very happy by her father's words, almost defending her mommy.

"A'right, a'right. You're both the same level of gorgeousness." Danny said calming her by rubbing her belly. Her father's touch instantly soothed her and she stopped fussing.

"See everyone thinks you're gonna be a daddy's girl but I think you're mommy's girl, aren't you? You two are gonna team up and make me be at your complete beck and call." Lucy simply blinked staring up at her dad.

Danny went on talking to Lucy until she fell asleep. So she would be more comfortable --and him as well-- he carefully lifted her and sat on the rocking-chair with her nestled in his arms. He studied her features attentively, wanting to memorize everything as though he wouldn't get another chance. Danny soon felt himself overcome by sleep and gave in, allowing himself a little nap. What he didn't realize though was that he was going to miss Lindsay ringing panicked on the other end of the phone.

Lindsay had gone to the park to enjoy a quiet walk on this nice sunny day. However all she saw was mothers pushing strollers with babies, kids running around and all she wanted was her own baby. She still managed to refrain herself from calling Danny for an hour but after that she took her phone and hit speed dial. After three rings, she began to worry, Danny had promised her he would answer. Her rational side suggested he might have turned off the house phone because Lucy was sleeping so she called his cell phone, that could be put on vibrate so he could feel it and answer. Panic and anger began to rise in her hen he didn't pick up. Giving her husband the benefit of the doubt she tried both numbers once more before speeding up home to kill Danny. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had and her mind was coming up with horrific scenarios as to why Danny wouldn't or couldn't pick up the damn phones.

When Lindsay got to their apartment building, she raced up the stairs as best as she could. At least she could scratch building exploding and destroyed by fire off her list of worst case scenarios. As soon as she got to their door, she rushed inside and was met by a completely silent apartment. Danny nor Lucy were anywhere insight, her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst. She called Danny out a few times, loud enough for him to hear her but not loud enough to wake up a sleeping infant. Yet all she got was more silence. She headed for the bedrooms, hoping and praying she would find them. The door to Lucy's room was open and finally she saw what she was looking for. Lindsay sighed, immensely relieved but her emotions got the best of her and she started sobbing.

That sound finally awoke Danny and his eyes snapped open. They widened when they spotted Lindsay, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Linds'? What's wrong, baby?" he immediately asked standing up slowly not to disturb Lucy. He made his way over to his wife who carefully lifted their daughter from his arms and hugged her to her chest.

Holding Lucy calmed Lindsay down greatly and her sobbing receded even though tears were still making their way down her face. She inhaled Lucy's perfect baby scent and closed her eyes to appreciate it deeply. She decided to ignore Danny for now, he could worry like she had --it was payback time for the ordeal he had put her through.

"Linds'? Come on. You're freaking me out here." Still no answer from her as she walked out of the room to go into their bedroom.

He watched her as she gingerly placed Lucy in the bassinet. Then she turned her head to look at him and Danny shivered. She was sending him the scariest glare she had ever sported. He was in deep trouble and yet he had idea what he had done to deserved it. He slowly walked out of the room, closed the door and walked up to him.

"Don't ever do that again!" Lindsay hissed coldly.

"Do wh… do what, Linds'?" Danny asked her fearing for his life or at the very least for his manhood.

"You promised to answer the phone." She really wanted to yell and scream at him but controlled herself because she didn't want to wake Lucy up.

"You didn't call." Danny was thoroughly confused. Yeah he had fallen asleep but had brought the phone in Lucy's room to make sure he would be able to pick up right away.

Lindsay cocked her eyebrow at him.

"I swear the phone didn't ring Linds'. I had it with me. Look!" Danny quickly reentered Lucy's room to retrieve the phone.

"See, it would have woken me up if it rang, I don't sleep that deeply." He explained trying to make her 'unmad' at him.

Lindsay took the phone from his hands to look at it. Just what she thought. It was on mute.

"It's on mute, Danny." Boy was she wanting to smack him right about now.

"You can put it on mute?"

"Don't play dumb. You almost gave me a heart attack Danny." Tears were welling up in her eyes again so she brushed past him in the hallway to the living-room where she plopped down on the couch. Danny sighed but followed her.

"Honey, I'm sorry you got worried and I'm so sorry I couldn't answer the phone. I must have pressed whatever button you need to press to put it on mute accidentally because I have no idea how to mute that phone." He felt really bad now --even though it wasn't entirely his fault, but he wasn't about to tell her that. Lindsay looked up at him, knowing he was telling her the truth and she couldn't be too mad at him. As soon as she sat down next to her, she was in his arms, knowing on to his neck.

Danny rubbed loving circles on her back to soothe her and whispered words of reassurance and comfort.

"I know I'm being completely nuts." Lindsay admitted in Danny's embrace.

"Believe me, I'd react the same way if you didn't pick up the phone." He would probably break every traffic law in New York if that ever happened.

"If you'd let me I'd probably put a tracking device on her, maybe on you too even." He joked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Keep dreaming, Dan." Lindsay laughed.

"Did you at least enjoy your free time?" He wondered if it had been worth the effort to get her away from their home.

"It was nice to be out but I really missed her. I don't know how I'm ever gonna get back to work." Lindsay sighed. She loved her work of course but at the moment she wasn't looking forward to going back. In a few weeks she would have to, only part time but that was still time away from her gorgeous and amazing baby girl and she wasn't sure she could manage.

"It will be okay, enjoy the time now, don't think about it. Plus it's gonna be for a few hours a day, you'll do fine." Danny declared trying to reassure her.

She simply shrugged and changed the focus of the conversation on him.

"What about you and Luce? Did daddy have a good time?" she asked grinning. Oh if only she could be a little mouse hidden in that room with them!

"Lucy had some important things to discuss with the only man in her life." Danny explained gravely making Lindsay burst out in laughter.

"Really? Our one-week-old daughter was talking to you, Dan?" Lindsay asked in-between fits of giggles.

"It's all in her eyes, babe, all in her eyes." He smirked, proud to have made the tension and anguish from before go away.

"You're insane." She told him still giggling. "But I'll keep you." She added snuggling back into his side.

"You couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to." Danny whispered before dropping a kiss to her hair.

The tender moment between husband and wife was interrupted by a wail erupting from down the hall. Lucy was announcing to Danny and Lindsay that it was time to put their daddy and mommy hats back on, which the couple did as they headed to their room to tend to their baby girl.

**a/n: review away.:)**


End file.
